Mana Madre, Mana Tierra
by ShinobuByako
Summary: El pasado contiene la respuesa a lo que se debe enfrentar en su futuro, sin embanrgo existen aquellos que su pasado es lo mas importante,incluso mas que su presente mismo...El mana a sembrado el Caos en el mundo....
1. Introduccion 1ª parte

**Aunque es la segunda historia que subo, es la primera que hice, tanto como Fic como comic**

**Esta basada en un juego al que soy adicta... aunque no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de las versiones ///jejeje**

**Introduccion**

Finalmente había llegado el día, cumplido sus 12 años y como único heredero, se celebraba en Kran su relevo como nuevo Shaman de la aldea sagrada que custodiaba el poder fluyente de la mística energía llamada "Mana".  
Su padre, único familiar con vida y único Shaman de la aldea, enorgullecido entregaba sus deberes a su hijo.  
Kran, aldea protectora del Mana, energía creada por la diosa Gaia, su deber, y de cualquiera nacido en esta tierra, era resguardar la custodia absoluta de su manipulación, a tal punto que incluso para ellos mismos la existencia del Mana era un mito.

Geovita era un continente prospero, abundante, donde la gente sin necesidad de trabajar sus tierras, estas le entregaban frutos y vegetación en abundancia, la gente de este continente nunca se entrego a la pereza, siempre fieles a su diosa Gaia, trabajaban incluso lo que no debían, solo para honrar a su grandiosa y amada Omnipotencia.

Sin embargo Geovita no era el único continente existente en el mundo, mas al norte, hacia las orillas del mundo, existía otro continente, pero a diferencia de Geovita, sus tierras áridas, secas y duras eran solo un cementerio para aquel que lo habitara, la gente de este lugar vivía en las costas, solo para mantener frescos su cansados, hambrientos y débiles cuerpos, Agernecro era y es su nombre.

Unos meses antes del nombramiento del nuevo Shaman de Kran un hombre de Agernecro llamado Idan Sandrigo, líder del ejercito de conquista perteneciente al único gran reino del continente Norteño, partió con 200 hombres para conquistar y reclamar suyas las tierras de Geovita, continente mitológico para ellos.

Justo cuando su padre le entregaba el Cetro Mana, llave que permitía la entrada al bosque Mana, unos hombres desconocidos atacaron, lo primero que sus inocentes y puros ojos vieron fue como su amado padre moría tras ser atravesado por una lanza de cobre oxidado, su sangre salpico y llego a sus pequeñas y limpias manos, el Cetro Mana callo y rodó por unos segundo, hasta que una gran bota de cuero gastado y llena de lodo freno su marcha, Onyu, sin poder reaccionar e imposible de quitar la vista del cadáver de su padre, sufriría cada vez más, sin sospechar que su destino sería peor de lo que esperaba...

¡¡Onyu huye!! Fueron los ruegos de una pequeña que estaba siendo tomada prisionera y golpeada para acallarla, él se volteo y con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas tomo una punta de flecha lanzándose con toda las débiles fuerzas que poseía contra el agresor de la pequeña, sin embargo un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo noqueo. Callo ante los pies de una chica de su misma edad.  
Su nombre era Dana, doncella perteneciente a los invasores, su deber era cantar las victorias de su gente y traer suerte con sus oraciones, mientras recitaba una plegaria al Dios de la Guerra un jovencito la distrajo, había sido golpeado por la espalda en su cabeza, ella se asusto, pero cuando este inútilmente trataba de pararse de nuevo le dirigió una débil mirada y se desmayo, Dana sin embargo vio lo suficiente como para enamorarse del joven Shaman, le pareció que ese muchachito de piel clara, oscura cabellera y claros ojos como el agua del mar que tanto adoraba, era hermoso, era más que eso, era un joven ángel, por el que tanto rogó, se inclino para ayudarle pero un fuerte grito y un brusco empujón le impidió tal acción, un soldado de Idan la corrió, tomo al inconsciente muchacho y se lo llevo a una de las chozas que no habían sido incendiadas, Dana se horrorizo, pues sabia cual seria el destino del pequeño ahora dueño de su corazón.

Las malas manías de Idan Sandrigo permitieron a Onyu vivir, para su buena o mala suerte, puesto este desalmado y enfermo tipo gustaba de la carne fresca, y su preferencia eran los niños de 12 años o menos, todo para satisfacerse, Onyu despertó alarmado, le parecía haber estado en una pesadilla, la cual se reafirmo una vez que esa extraña niña entrara a verle, trato de levantarse pero fue inútil, sus manos estaban atadas a la cama, no podía ni siquiera voltearse, sus ojos asustados buscaban ayuda, pero solo dieron con otros ojos desconocidos para él, una vez que la muchacha se acercara más a él, Onyu sintió asco, le pareció que ante su presencia aparecía un ser grotesco, horrible.  
Examino la imagen que se hallaba ante él, era una niña flacucha, de piel muy pálida, de indefinido color, sus ojos eran tristes y opacos, a pesar del brillo verde, y su cabellera, como la paja, pero la paja inservible, la paja podrida, su rostro era triste y parecía como si nunca hubiese sonreído, un espanto, nada comparado con su amada Asarin, una pequeña de su misma edad con quien contraería matrimonio una vez que cumpliesen los 15 años de edad.  
El pequeño espanto que recibió al ver a esa fea criatura no se comparo con el horror que vivió al sentir el grito desesperado de su amada Asarin, sus gritos que lo enloquecieron, a tal punto que lastimo sus propias muñecas para logras liberarse, empujo a Dana y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible para ver el cadáver violado y mutilado de su amada Asarin...  
El odio, la venganza, el deseó de verlos sufrir lenta y dolorosamente era ahora lo único que habitaba en su mente, miro al más viejo de los soldados que rodeaban al pequeño cuerpecito de Asarin, en su cinturón tenia enganchado el Cetro Mana, y una negra y perversa idea se apodero de él para siempre, los cuatro soldados que rodeaban al cadáver notaron su presencia y se le acercaron, lo rodearon y cada uno saco una daga, sus horrorosos rostros adornaba una asquerosa sonrisa, y en ese instante, dos cuerpos cayeron al piso, seguidos de un gran charco de sangre que no dejaba de crecer, Onyu movió lentamente su cabeza dirigiendo una mirada ciega al tipo que tenia en su poder el Cetro, se acerco lentamente a él y clavo en su cuello la punta de una flecha, vio como ese desgraciado desconocido se retorcía asta morir, una sonrisa asomo en su rostro salpicado con sangre de su enemigo, se inclino y tomo el Cetro Mana, dirigió su mirada al otro soldado, el cuarto y el ultimo que quedaba de pie a su alrededor. Este no se movió, era tanto su espanto que en sus pantalones notaba su miedo, Onyu se le acerco y con un ágil movimiento lo degolló.  
Dakoll aun luchaba para mantenerse con vida tratando de hallar a su hermana y a su amigo, cuando una sombra que paso frente a él le provoco la más horrible sensación, rápidamente lo detuvo, era Onyu, su amigo, pero este lucia distinto, de echo, demasiado diferente, sus ojos eran blanco, y no sentía su presencia, era como una sombra  
-¡¡Onyu¡¿qué pasa¡¡Onyu reacciona!!  
-¡¡La violaron, la mataron, y escupieron sobre su cuerpo!!  
-¡¡¿de que hablas?!!  
-¡¡¡ASARIN A MUERTO ASESINADA!!!  
-¡¡Mentira!!  
- no – con fuego en sus ojos - ¡¡NO ES MENTIRA!!  
Con lagrimas en los ojos, Dakoll abraza a Onyu, pidiendo que por favor no mintiera, sin embargo notó que en la mano derecha de su amigo estaba el Cetro Mana, y tras él una entrada prohibida, sin poder creerlo empujó a Onyu, lleno de espanto le grita que no se atreviera a tal osadía, y antes de poder decir o hacer otra cosa su sangre mancho el rostro de su pequeño amigo, Onyu, reaccionando como si le lanzaran agua helada, veía como su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos le rogaba que no lo hiciera mientras en su pecho sobresalía una lanza de plata, a espaldas de él, un mal nacido con deseos de carne fresca.

**Espero que la primera de la introduccion les alla gustado :3**


	2. Introduccion 2ª parte

**aqui les traigo la segunda y final de la Introduccion...**

Uno tras otro iban pereciendo, su vida se transformo en un infierno, sentía como su carne sucumbía a las llamas del dolor y la desesperación

Idan Sandriego arrojo el débil cuerpo de Dakoll, y con una cruel patada lo aparto de su camino que lo separaba estrechamente del pequeño Onyu.  
Dakoll gimió por ultima vez, Onyu ya no tenia a nadie. Su gente, sus seres queridos…, dio media vuelta como si algo controlara su cuerpo adentrándose al lugar sagrado, caminado sin detenerse, inconciente de su marcha hasta que una apacible frescura lo rodeo, sus blancos ojos carente de razón y de alma volvieron a tener su hermoso color mar, Onyu alzo la vista para contemplar por vez primera a la Gran Diosa de la vida en su estado durmiente, el de un enorme Árbol…  
El Árbol sagrado se encontraba rodea de de una extraña niebla exhalada por sus verdes hojas ascendiendo a los cielos espaciándose así por todo el continente de Geovita.

En su colosal tronco, de dimensiones superiores a lo que aparentaba todo el bosque, había una pequeña abertura que llevaba a su interior.

Unos cuantos pasos y se haría con el místico y legendario poder del Mana, un poder inimaginable que le otorgaría la capacidad de ayudar a su pueblo… o lo que quedaba de el… y solo restaban unos cuantos pasos…  
-¡Ya eres mió!- dijo una boca llena de lujuria  
-¡¡No, suéltame malvado engendro!! – grito el espantado niño de 12 años forcejeando contra el grotesco ser que pretendía violarlo, sacando a frote sus ultimas energías consiguió empujar al enfermo lujurioso provocando que este tropezara con unas raíces y se diera en la cabeza contra una roca… ahora yacía muerto…

El cielo se estremeció, el viento se agito y la refrescante niebla se tiño de rojo, Onyu sonreía, frente a sus ojos, tirado a sus pies yacía un cadáver, había dado muerte a ese monstruo, provocando que el sagrado cuerpo de Gaia bebiera sangre, sangre maldita y corrupta…  
Ya nada lo detendría, ahora el poder de su Diosa seria suyo, seria poderoso… seria un Dios

Se adentro al interior del Árbol y sus ojos se maravillaron con tanta belleza, el interior del árbol Mana era nada menos que un templo creado por el pilar de luz que emergía desde las profundidades de la tierra y se esparcía por sobre ella, sus paredes relucían como pequeños cristales en forma de pequeñísimas gotas que se deslizaban por todas partes, y en su centro ese pilar de luz propia, esa energía que a través de un árbol unía al cielo y la tierra.  
La pasión desbordo los deseos mas ocultos del joven shaman, ahora no quería el poder de Gaia para proteges, aunque así él lo creyese, tanto poder, solo para ser usado una sola vez, sus sucias manos entintadas con sangre corrupta se abalanzaron contra el surgente e infinito pilar de energía y este…. grito…

Su cuerpo se transformo, la sangre de sus victimas se apodero de él, la locura de ese infernal dolor, los recuerdos de sus seres queridos muertos ante sus ojos, el creciente deseo de venganza y el placer de haber provocado muerte a esos seres, todo se confundió y, de su corazón se apodero el infinito odio, corrupto, ansioso de poder, transformándolo finalmente, en un ser grotesco…  
Lo ultimo que vio Onyu antes que las manchas de sangre se extendieran por todo su cuerpo y lo transformaran en el monstruo mas temido y destructivo del mundo entero fue…, el rostro de una niña…

Aquellos que lo vieron perecieron al instante, de su boca escupió energía roja como la sangre misma destruyéndolo todo, destruyendo a toda Geovita…  
Fin de la introducción...


End file.
